Nintendogs
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Ethan thinks taking care of his new Shiba Inu, Chanta, will be a piece of cake. But Chanta has other ideas. Watch her lead both of them into trouble, bringing embarracments, defeats, and victories. And maybe a little puppy love along the way too...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been playing a lot of my old games again (NJ got like 6 inches of snow and it's really cold so no outdoors stuff for me) and seeing as how there aren't many fics of the awesome game known as Nintendogs I did one myself. I don't own Nintendogs are the Nintendo company if you didn't know :P**

* * *

Ethan walked up the brick path to the Nintendogs Kennel. He could here the barking of dogs. Ethan knocked on the door.

"Hello. Welcom to Nintendogs Kennels. We have an asortment of puppies with personality waiting here for you!" A brown-haired girl opened the door and gave a wide, cheery grin.

"They pay you to smile that much, sis?" Ethan smirked and walked into the building. April's smile faded a bit and she playfully ruffled her younger brother's curly hair.

"It isn't that bad. This job pays pretty well and playing with puppies all day isn't much of a drag. So you here to buy or look at the kennel pups?"

"I'm here to buy a pup." Ethan said. April lead him down a hallway and to a door. She opened it and they were outside. Multiple kennels were outdoors, but only 6 were occupied with 3 dogs each.

"First are the labs. They originated in England and are highly intelligent and sweet in nature. Oh, they make good assistance dogs too." April watched the pups tussle and smiled. "You can go look at which ever breed catches your fancy."

"Okay." Ethan walked between the kennels and looked at each breed of dog. "Hmm... Min Pins look pretty cool...but too dainty. Toy Poodle? Nah, too much grooming. The Schnauzers seem nice but that coat looks like it could pick up dirt everywhere. Corgis are cute...but I hear they could get back pains."

"You've always been so picky, Ethan." April shook her head.

"What are those dogs over there?" Ethan walked up to a kennel holding three dogs. The dogs were red and cream, black-tan-and cream, and a greyish-brown color. They had small ears and curly tails. To sum it up they looked kind of like foxes.

"Those are Shiba Inu. You sure you could handle one? They're a Japanese breed and can be a bit...fiesty." April cautioned.

"I can handle any dog. How about that one?" He pointed to a red and cream female.

"She can't seem to really settle down. She needs an owner with a lot of patience."

"I have tons of patience. I grew up with you didn't I?"

"Okay then. She'll be $560." April picked the puppy up and put her in a crate. Ethan pulled out his wallet and gave her the money. "Good luck. You'll need it..."


	2. The Name Game

Ethan set down the crate inside condo and opened the door. The Shiba Inu cautiously stepped out and sniffed around her new home. Ethan sat on the floor and watched her investigate.

"I should probably give you a name... You're a Japanese breed, right? How about a Japanese name?" Ethan scratched his chin. A name popped into his head. "Here, Sushi!" Ethan wistled and clapped his head. The dog perked up her head and ran towards him.

"Good girl! Good Sush- Hey, what are you doing? Get away from there!" Ethan jumped up as the puppy bolted past him. She grabbed a book from his book shelf and violently shook it. Ethan wrenched the book from her grasp and gave a sigh of relief when it turned out to have little damage. "You're one naughty pup." Ethan looked at the book. _Maybe I should name you after a book character?_ Ethan tapped his head trying to think of a character that fit this dog's personality. Then he remembered a manga he had once read called _Inubaka_[1]. One of the characters in it was a young Shiba Inu named Chanta.

"Chanta..." Ethan said. The Shiba lifted her head and looked at him. "Here, Chanta!" The Shiba Inu obediently trotted up to Ethan and looked up at him. He praised her and then gave himself a pat on the back. "I guess Chanta is a better name than Sushi. Who would want to be named after raw fish...? It was a bit stereotypical... Hehehe..." Chanta wagged her curly tail and barked.

"Okay, well I guess I since you have a name you can start learning tricks." Ethan pulled out a treat and held it just above Chanta's nose. When her rump hit the floor he said "Sit."

It only took four repetitions for Chanta to learn the trick. "You're a quick learner. What should April have been worried about? Yeah, you tried to murder my new book[2] but no harm done. Training you will be a piece of pie!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was a short chapter :\. Well, Nintendogs isn't a very literate game so you can't really go too in depth with it. Well let's hope I get back to writing soon. My cousin downloaded Windows Safety Master on my laptop and that rouge piece of crap wouldn't even let me open Microsoft Word!**

[1] _Inubaka_is a good manga about a girl who is crazy for dogs. You should check it out.

[2] The new book is actually _Champion _by Marie Luu. It's part of the _Legend_ series. It's in a trilogy like everything else out there (_Hunger Games, Divergent_).


End file.
